User blog:GFreeman/Marilyn
Lever-action, high-power and accuracy''' |unlock = 72 |slot = 2 |price = $970,000 |mag = 4 |type = Lever-action |max_ammo = 36 |rate_of_fire = 200 |reload_time = 0.7 s/round (approx.) |damage = 250 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 5 |concealment = 18 |threat = 80 }}The Marilyn sniper rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Marilyn is a high-damage lever-action sniper rifle, which is capable of outgunning other snipers in-game with its relatively fast fire rate. However, one can carry only 36 rounds total (45 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots received from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.5. The weapon has high recoil, however inconsequential due to the lever-action partly overriding the kick up animation. One of the most obvious difference between the Marilyn and other sniper rifles is the lack of a default scope. The rifle itself has an iron sights system when no sights are attached, and is quite open and easy to use. The Marilyn is the sniper of choice for mid-to-long range combat, and is capable of one-headshotting up to a Cloaker on Overkill difficulty. Body shots are generally sufficient to one-hit most regular enemies. The biggest weakness of the Marilyn is its small default magazine capacity of 4; while most shots on target result in a kill, the sheer number of enemies that appear during assaults make crowd control difficult with the rifle alone, so care should be taken with aiming and one should attempt to kill multiple enemies with 1 shot if the opportunity presents itself, for maximum ammo efficiency. Summary Pros: * High damage * High threat rating * Higher rate-of-fire (lever-action) compared to other sniper rifles. * High accuracy * Can be modded for reasonable Concealability. * Default sights are open and fairly easy to use * Reload process can be cancelled to fire off loaded rounds. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo. * High recoil * Is somewhat expensive and becomes available later than most sniper rifles. * Does not come with a scope by default * Per-bullet reload is slower compared to other sniper rifles. Tips * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Silent Thunder suppressor will increase the rifle's damage. Compounding this with the effects of Overkill and Berserker while having Underdog active increases the Marilyn's damage to (roughly) 1151 per shot. ** This means that the shot will kill a fully-armored Skulldozer if it pierces his faceplate (dealing roughly 19788 points of damage), though since the player will have to be in bleedout mode while surrounded by 3 or more enemies for this to effectively work (and even then it only has a chance of happening), attempting this without proper planning is not recommended. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Marilyn's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Magazine Sight Upper Receiver Extra Trivia * The Marilyn is based on the Marlin Model 1895 lever-action rifle. The Dino Hunter mod turns it into the Model 1895SBL, and the name is a reference to the upcoming film Jurassic World, where one of the main characters's signature firearm is a scoped M1895SBL. **Although the M1895 was never truly considered a sniper rifle in reality, its powerful .45-70 cartridge gives it an immense potential stopping power. The in-game rifle uses the 500 grain variant of the .45-70 round. *It is the first lever-action sniper rifle and also the first one to ever come without a scope. **It is also the first rifle to be reloaded like a shotgun, by which rounds are placed inside its integral ammo tube one after one and the process can be interrupted to fend off any aggressor closing in on the player. Gallery M1895.png|The unmodified Marilyn. M1895LongBarrel.png|The Marilyn with its Cowboy Barrel. M1895ShortBarrel.png|The Marilyn with its Ranch Hand Barrel. M1895SBL.png|The Marilyn with its Dino Hunter body. M1895Tube.png|The Marilyn with its Long Tube mod. M1895Scoped.png|The Marilyn with the Theia Magnified Scope. M1895SBLScoped.png|The Dino Hunter Marilyn with the Cowbow Barrel and Theia Magnified Scope. M1895SBLMax.png|Fully modded Marilyn. Category:Blog posts